


Will be clingy

by tigragrece



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales





	Will be clingy

When Fabio had one crash Maverick was so worried that he asked the people if he had news, only he could have the answer about his boyfriend.

Everyone told him that he doesn't need to worry, he was fine, Maverick was relieved.

After the race, he have seen Fabio at his hotel room and Maverick have hugged him as soon the door have close and say "I'm so glad you are fine" and he doesn't realize he was crying

Fabio kiss him and say "Don't worry I'm fine, I'm totally fine"

Maverick kissed him and say "I'm sorry tonight I will be a little needy and clingy"

"No problem, my love," said Fabio 

They were curled together and cuddle for a long time and they have also one good session of makeout.


End file.
